epic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 Shin Keroro Finally Arrives?!
+Opening theme plays+ +The camera fades into Keroro's bedroom. + Keroro's mother: Keroro! Wake up, it's time for school! +Keroro rolls over and swats her hand away+ Keroro: No it isn't; it's still summer! Keroro's mother sighs: This happens every year… such denial… look. You have to get up! Keroro: I don't wanna, mama I wanna stay home; it's still summer, that was way too short! +Keroro's father walks in+ Keroro's father: You're mother's right Keroro, it's time for school. You just had to months of summertime and fun, now up and Adam! +Keroro rolls over+ Keroro: Who's Adam? +Keroro's father sighs. + Keroro's father: Never mind… why do I even bother? Keroro: I hear that a lot from Giroro! +Keroro's mother laughs.+ +The camera skips to Keroro with his backpack on and running down the sidewalk+ Keroro: Ah man, all that time denying that it's not school today made me late for school! +Keroro passes by his secret base and there's an explosion, this causes Keroro to skit to a stop+ Keroro: What the heck!? +Keroro hides behind the wooden fence and watches closely, the camera zooms slowly and smoke is fading away, then it reveals a strange creature that looks similar to Keroro. + +It reveals Shin Keroro+ Keroro: Uh, hello…? +Shin Keroro is dusting off his body and then turns around and looks at Keroro for a few moments of silence.+ Keroro: Can you not crash land here… I have a secret base… we spent a lot of time… Shin Keroro: A secret base?! +Shin Keroro turns around and sees the door with the star on it, the camera zooms in on the star, then it skips to Shin Keroro who is trying to enter the base.+ Keroro: Hey, don't go in there! Shin Keroro: Lemme hide! +Shin Keroro is struggling against Keroro pulling him away from the door. + Keroro: You don't know the password! Only those who have the password can enter! Shin Keroro: Gero! +Shin falls down and snaps his fingers+ +Keroro blinks+ Keroro: Wait, what did you say? Shin Keroro: I said Gero, isn't that what most Keronians say? +Keroro's eyes grow large+ Keroro: You're a Keronian?! Shin Keroro: Yeah, my name is Keroro! Nice to meet you! +Keroro points at Shin Keroro+ Keroro: MY name is Keroro! You are NOT a Keronian! Shin Keroro: I am too! I was created to be a keronian- +Shin Keroro pauses and covers his mouth and Keroro looks at him+ Keroro: Created? Shin Keroro: Let's not talk here, let's go inside. +Shin Keroro grabs Keroro by the hand and drags him inside. + Keroro: Okay, make it quick, I have to go to school soon… Shin Keroro: Alright… where do I begin… hmm… it all began 12,000 years ago. I was created- Keroro: Whoa, whoa, whoa, 12,000 years ago!? Shin Keroro: Let me finish! Anyway, it all began 12,000 years ago when I was first created. The Keron Army back then wanted to create an artificial keronian that was super smart and an ultimate weapon… but I turned out to be a fluke, a failure; a defunct. +Flashback, camera fades in slowly+ +A bunch of people who look like Shin Keroro are being called over by a Keronian in a lab coat (note this Keronian looks like Shin Keroro but a different color, be creative with the design + Scientist A: Quick, capture him! Scientist B: No, don't go over there, not that button! +Someone hits a red button that says LAUNCH+ Shin Keroro Narration: So then I was transported to a distant planet see? I thought I was safe from the madman that created me and the guards, but only then I found that I wasn't alone on the planet. +The camera slides to a new scene where a viper is looking at a cowering Shin Keroro. + Man: Oh, who's this? Shin Keroro: Don't hurt me… +Loud beeping noises were coming from the cave behind them+ Machine: Attention, stay were you are! We have come to capture the experiment Shin Keroro! +Shin Keroro gets on his knees and cowers+ Shin Keroro: Please help me! Man: Shh, little one, quick, hide in my cave, there you will be safe. Shin Keroro Narration: So then I was safe for a while. The old man fed me and talked to me like I was a friend, I felt safe with him. +Shin Keroro and the man are sitting by a fire holding cups of tea+ Man: Your name is Shin Keroro? That means New Keroro? What's so new about you? Shin Keroro: I don't really know… but I woke up and men were running after me. I was scared. I don't want to go back. Man: Well don't worry; no one has set foot on this planet in years. I doubt they'll find us- Guards: FREEZE, hands in the air! +Guards run into the cave and surround the man and Shin Keroro with weapons. + Scientist: You put up a lot of trouble, but it's time to go back now and run more tests on you. Let's go- Shin Keroro: No, I don't want to go! Don't make me go back! Scientist: Experiments aren't supposed to have FEELINGS- Shin Keroro: I felt so trapped. Then again, I really was trapped. I didn't have anywhere to run, and I only looked at my new friend for safety. Man: Whoa, hold on there, this little fella came into my home in need of my assistance, you came into my home nearly tearing everything down, now just calm down here buddy! Scientist: And who are you, exactly? Man: The name is Viper, Viper EX2. Scientist: Viper? Never heard of you… Viper EX2: My race was killed off by the army, so that's probably why… Scientist: You know you're not very bright. I work for the army. -Viper EX2 gulps- Viper EX2: I've been using that machine there as a transmitter to tell what's been going on in the galaxy since I landed here on this planet years ago. I've been living a peaceful life so far- Scientist: Oh yeah, Vipers, you were the ones who caused the all-out war several years back… guards, cease him! Guard: Yes sir! +A group of guards go in all at once and attempt to capture the viper, but he flails around helplessly to stop them until they tie him up+ Scientist: And as for you… you're coming with us. +Shin Keroro stands up+ Shin Keroro: What are you going to do to me? Scientist: Put you to sleep and make you never wake up, be untouched for centuries! Now goodnight failure! +Camera fades back to Keroro's base+ Shin Keroro: And that's the last I remember, now I'm waking up here, and I'm talking to you whose name is coincidentally Keroro. Keroro: Uh-huh, that's nice and all. But I think you're INSANE! I'm going to school. I'm gonna be late… Shin Keroro: Fine, don't believe me? Wait until the army shows up looking for me! Then you'll have your proof! +Shin Keroro clenches his fists as he's watching Keroro leave+ Keroro: Whatever! Shin Keroro: And one more thing! Keroro: WHAT?! Shin Keroro: Let me hide out here so I don't get captured again! +Shin Keroro hides under the carpet; Keroro comically falls over and then picks himself up. + Keroro: Fine but don't touch anything! I'm going to school, goodbye! +Ending theme plays+ Category:Sgt Frog